fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:F-Raptor
First Rough Draft Sorry if I broke any rules, I was just tired of waiting for full pages for the vivosaurs in Fossil Fighters Frontiers, so I decided to create a draft template, to see if it would help at all. I used F-Raptor, just because it was in the previous games, and I knew the location of some of its fossils in the game. I tried to stay true to the DS template. There's no obvious number system, so I took my best guess. The image box info is mostly the same, except Era and length info were different in this game. There were no classes in this game, so I took that out, and instead put in the name of the paleopal that uses this vivasaur, since I couldn't figure out where else to put it. Technically, Sasuke is a minor spoiler, since he's only obtainable through a (very short) "side quest" so sorry about that. I didn't want to start all over. I forgot to add contents thing, and I kept the sentence before it the same, since it was still applicable. I kept the old stat and element symbols, since they work for now. (Note: air and earth's strengths and weaknesses are reversed in this game, there are more status ailments and there may be extra stat icons due to support shots.) Underline info was in green text in the game. I didn't add many extra links, but there probably should be more in the future, to other wiki pages. I wasn't sure how to lay out the info for the Game Locations and Stats and Skills sections, so I just did a rough job just so there was at least something. Please feel free to pretty it up. For game locations, I only listed one place, but it may be possible to find in other Asian dig sites. I didn't include sonar levels, since I was just trying to make a template, and I check to see if certain body parts only existed in certain places in that one site, or if it was completely random. I have no idea if golden versions of the fossils can be found there sometimes, all I know is that it is possible, since it's not one of the weird isolated locations that had a golden fossil the first time around. Oh, and I didn't check the challenge locations. I'm not 100% of the stance names, so I did the best I could. Impossible stance refers to stances that the vivasaur can't take, since not all vivasaurs can exist in all four different stances (rearward, forward, upward, and downward.) I didn't include initial stance info, either. Probably should have done some testing on that. For stats, my in game vivasaur wasn't the max level (I believe its level 30) so I just put down what I had. Support effects aren't shown clearly in the vivasaur's info like in the first game, unfortunately, and I'm not sure if placement plays a role (left right center) or if it can only effect attack, defense, speed, and accuracy. I wasn't sure if they could effect both teams either, or if what combination of vivasaurs were used had an effect. In this game, moves are unlocked by each normal and golden fossil (but you have to choose between the two moves if you have both the golden and regular fossil of the same body part) and the FP is determined by the fossil quality. (Eg Max FP comes from a 50 fossil and Min FP comes from a 100 fossil). I left out Max FP and description info, since there was already a lot of info there. Number of attacks means how many times the vivasaur does damage during the attack. Support Shot time means how full the half circle bar is for the support shot timer, which determines how long you have to use support shots. For example, half means you you have half of the half circle. The half circle is divided into four, so you have a short (1/8 circle), medium (1/4 circle), long (3/8 circle), and maybe even an extra-long (1/2 circle) or even more possible lengths of times. Also, one additional properties is scattering. Note that even regular moves can hit flying enemies, it's just that the accuracy is cut considerably. The "hits flying enemies" don't treat enemies any differently when they are in the upward stance. I considered adding a mission info part, but I'll let you guys decide. I left the Trivia, Gallery, and Links parts blank, since I don't know what to add. There may be more sections that need adding. In Summary: Used F-Raptor to create basic template, because I'm impatient. Sorry if I broke any rules. Not very pretty, since I was just creating a rough draft. May be too much or too little info, feel free to append or trim down as necessary. (Echoloco) Echoloco (talk) 00:00, April 29, 2015 (UTC)